The Kittypet
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: A story of adventure, romance, and: RUSTY WATCH OUT! WOOOOO! BUNGEE JUMPIN ROX! thud. 8 cats...go to see the world...
1. The Meeting

**The Kittypet**

**By Sorreltail x Brackenfur Luv**

**Remember at the beginning of Into the Wild? When Rusty/Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar asked Graypaw/stripe if he wanted to live like a kittypet? What if he accepted? Well...what if Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, and Silverstream had become kittypets before this happened? Here is thier story. **

Prologue: The Meeting

Rusty sat out on his fence post, staring at the forest once again. He sensed something different was going to happen that night. Something strange. Something wonderful. He jumped off the fence post, and padded towards the scented forest. There, in front of him, he saw a small gray kitten in front of him.

"Hello. My name is Rusty," mewed Rusty.

"Hi!" mewed the kitten, licking his paw. "I'm Graypaw, warrior apprentice of ThunderClan."

"Thunderwhat?" asked Rusty.

"ThunderClan, you know, the four warrior Clans that roam the forest," mewed Graypaw.

"Well, anyway...have you ever thought of living like a housecat?" asked Rusty.

"Uhh...no...and...uhm...I don't think I want to," mewed Graypaw.

"It's really great. You get inside from the winter snow, there are other housecats to talk to! Smudge, Henry, Star, Marie, Desert, Princess, and Autumn," mewed Rusty. "Smudge, Henry, Princess, and Marie were raised housecats, but Star, Desert, and Autumn are new they said they were from those Clan thingamabobers. Desert and Autumn are from Thunderwhatsamahooy, and Star is from Riverwhatsamahooy."

"Desert and Autumn? Were thier names Sandpaw and Spottedleaf before?" asked Graypaw.

"Uhm...yes?" replied Rusty.

"Well, maybe I'll try being a kittypet for a few days...I'll think it over tonight, and you can meet me here tommorow!" mewed Graypaw.

"Well, catch you tommorow, Graypaw," mewed Rusty.

"See you tomorrow, Rusty," mewed Graypaw, and went back into the forest. Rusty thought it over.

"I'm going to go see Desert and Autumn," he thought. Rusty raced across the field to where a dappled tortoiseshell she-cat and a ginger she-cat sat on a fence post meowing about nonsense.

"Hey, Rusty," mewed the tortoiseshell.

"Hey, applehead," teased the ginger she-cat.

"I just met a Graypaw of ThunderClan. Do you know him?" asked Rusty.

"For crying out loud! In the name of StarClan, is he going to become a kittypet, too?" asked the ginger she-cat.

"I don't know Desert. He said he'd think it over," mewed Rusty. The sound of a twoleg came, and the two she-cats turned.

"Well, we'll see you later," mewed the tortoiseshell.

"Bye, Autumn! Bye Desert!" mewed Rusty. Than, he went to interview Star. She was a young she-cat herself. Still a kitten.

"Hey, Rusty!" mewed Star, jumping off her fence post to meet him. "I saw you over at Desert and Autumn's place. The meow's in the air that there's a new kittypet, and he's staying at your place." Rusty began to purr. Star was his best friend.

"Uhh...yeah. Graypaw of ThunderClan," mewed Rusty.

"Ohh, another apprentice. Hmm...hey Princess!" mewed Star. Rusty's sister, a shell-colored tabby popped out.

"Yeah, Star?" asked the she-cat.

"Another apprentice is comin' to town! Spread the word!" mewed Star.

"Will do, sister from another mother!" mewed Princess, and hopped over to Smudge's house.

"Oh, dear StarClan," mewed Rusty. "You two are too close!"

"Well, me and Princess, we are so much alike...sorta like you and Desert, we kinda just, CLICK! She's my sista from anotha motha!" mewed Star. Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Catch ya later, Star," he mewed.

"Bye!" she purred.


	2. The Newcomer

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Skyfeather123: Thanks so much! I love ur stories 2! Especially Cinders of an Old Fire :3**

**Insane and Lovin it: Thanks:3**

**Spottedstar: lol! Thanks...i dont mind bein called a monkey...there awesome!**

**I Like My Plushies: Thanks again:) :)**

Chapter One:

The Newcomer

Rusty sat at the edge of the forest, awaiting the kitten that he had met on the edge of the forest. Graypaw came out of the forest. He looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Graypaw. My humans love cats!" mewed Rusty. Graypaw nodded. They padded towards Rusty's kittypet nest. "They are probably not going to know your name is Graypaw...so bear with them."

"Uhhh..." said Graypaw, looking alarmed. They padded into the house. Rusty gave a meow. The twolegs saw Graypaw, and the she-twoleg gave a screech of delight.

"OHH LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE KITTY WITTY THAT RUSTY BRAUGHT HOME!!" exclaimed the she-twoleg. The tom-twoleg came to pick up Graypaw.

"Let's name him Stone," said the tom-twoleg. They cuddled Graypaw, now Stone, and Stone began to purr...

**WADDYA THINK:)ME KNOW IT SHORT! I'm going to make a new story. Its gonna be called I Dare You To Breath**


	3. The Party

**The Kittypet**

**here is an update...plz dont hurt me cuz its been so long...LAST NIGHT I WENT ICE SKATING! CHYEAHH!**

**Shweet,**

**Brambleclaws Babe**

**Brambleclaw...i need you for the disclaimer...**

**Brambleclaw: what the hellclan do u want now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: dis-claim-now**

**bramblelcaw: fine :-P brambleclaws babe owns nothing...there...**

**Me:D**

* * *

Chapter Three: 

The Party

Stone and Rusty walked out of the house. Rusty was in a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of jeans. Stone was wearing jeans, and a Rolling Stones T-shirt. They walked, and suddenly there was blaring lights. Rusty walked in and shouted

"Ba bam! The Rust-man is here!"

"Hey Rusty," mewed Desert, coming up beside him, and handing him a glass of Taquilla. "Whos ur friend?"

"This is Stone, or Graypaw," replied Rusty.

"GRAYPAW!" screeched Desert.

"Sandpaw?" asked Stone.

"Autumn! Get over here!" yelled Desert. The tortoiseshell came running over.

"Yeah?" asked Autumn. "Woah...Graypaw?"

"Spottedleaf?" asked Stone. Star came running over.

"He smells like a Clan cat!" she mewed. "He smells like ThunderClan."

"What the heck is a ThunderClan? Or a Graypaw! Or a Spottedleaf! Or a Sandpaw!" screeched Rusty.

"Clan names, and a Clan," replied Desert. Princess came running over and so did Smudge. Henry was lead by his granddaughter, Marie. Suddenly, a black tom came bursting in.

"Ravenpaw?" asked Stone.

"Yeah! I wanna live with you guys! I dont wanna go back in the Clan! Dustpaw saw Bluestar and Lionheart making out!" screeched Ravenpaw. A dusty brown tom came running after the black tom.

"LET ME STAY!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "'I'll be good!" Fernpaw and Ashpaw (Miraculasly born and apprenticed) came bursting in.

"Us too!" they screeched.

"Okay, okay!" said Rusty. "I'll take you all back to my humans! Come on, then." Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw (miraculasly born and apprenticed) followed him. Stone tagged along too. Rusty meowed at the door. The twolegs were happy to have more cats.

"The brown one will be Storm, Black will be Raven, the light gray will be Fern, and the dark gray will be Ash!" they declaired. Rusty, Stone, Storm, Raven, Fern, and Ash all settled down beside Rusty in his bed. Fern slept close to Storm, their muzzles almost touching. Raven couldnt sleep. He padded outside to look at the moon...

* * *

**Well, that is that chapter. Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw are miraculously kittypets. I know this would never happen, but I say it does, b.c its MY story:D R&R**


	4. The Idea

**The Kittypet**

**By Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**Kay here is chapter four. It's called the Idea, b.c this is where Rusty finds the flyer about traveling the world, and decides to go on a world trip around the world with the rest of the kittypet gang...lotsa humor in this chapter. **

**Crimsonnight's Innocence**

* * *

Chapter Four: 

The Idea

Rusty streatched, and walked out of the bed. He padded towards the bowl of food and ate a little. Then he walked into the huge hole in the wall that a twoleg made when he got mad. There is where he kept his clothing. He picked out a shirt that said R-U-S-T-Y spells Shecat Magnet, and those boy shorts that they wear in the summer time type things. Anyway, he left there, and walked to the kitchen table. He hopped up onto a chair and walked along the table. There he saw a pamflet, and it caught his eye because it was the color of the oceans, and of course, because this is a fanfiction, Rusty picked up the pamflet, sat down on the chair, lit a pipe, and began to read.

"The perfect way to travel around the world with your loved ones. Explore vast deserts, beautiful oceans, underground caves, breathless canyons, and much more. All you need are these supplies: Yourselves, Rodney's Travel Guide For Beginners, and A Case Of Food. You can get the food and the traveling guide for two payments of $19.99, or buy it all and get it in days with one payment of $39.98. Send it in today," Rusty read. His eyes lit up. Boy did he have an idea. He ran to the kitty camper, and began jumping screaming "YES YES YES!" Fern sat up, and slapped him across the face with a paw.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. "What the hell do you want!"

"Get all these boneheads up, and meet me at the party circle," Rusty mewed, running out the door. He ran to Henry and Marie's house.

"Hey! Meet me at the party circle!" Rusty happily mewed. Marie nodded, and got her old grandfather out of his chair. She escorted him towards the fence, headed for the party circle. He ran by his sister's house.

"PARTY CIRCLE!" he screamed. Star heard it too, picked up her purse, and bounded off for the circle.

"Smudge! Party Circle in FIVE!" Rusty yelled. Smudge nodded, and headed off the fence. He stopped at Desert and Autumn's house.

"Party Circle!" he mewed. Desert blinked her eyes, slipped on her kitty-flops, and called for Autumn to come. The tortoiseshell turned off her iPod, stuck it in her purse, and ran after Desert in a pink halter dress, and pink kitty-flops. When Rusty had gained his breath back, he sprinted to the Party Circle to find everyone sitting and chatting. He got up at the podeum that appeared out of no where.

"Attention, Toms, She-cats, uhh..." he trailed off as he saw Stone doing the hokey pokey in the background. "uhhh...as I was saying. Toms, she-cats, hokey pokeyers, uhm. I wanted to tell you about this. We are going to see the world. Pack your bags, and meet me here by sunrise tommorow morning. That's all."

"Kay!" Star yelled, and ran to pack her stuff. The rest of the cats followed, mumbling in happy words. Storm started hopping up and down. Fern laughed shyly, and batted her eyes. Uh oh. Rusty saw a bit of fluff going on. He covered his eyes as Fern and Storm rolled together in the grass.

"MY EYES!" He screamed, and his eyeballs melted out of his eyes. But since this is a fanfiction, his eyes grew back.

* * *

**Kayy, well there was chapter four. R&R and tell me any suggestions you have for the next chapters. **


	5. The Leaving Day

**The Kittypet**

**oaky dokey...heres chappy 5. yeha so this is leaving day. R&R bye**

**Disclaimer: dont ownnn. If I did own, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, Silverstream, Whitethroat, Bluestar, Gorsepaw, Swiftpaw, Whitestorm, Brindleface, Willowpelt, Runningwind, FEATHERTAIL, Shrewpaw, and Cinderpelt wouldn't have died. **

* * *

Chapter Five: 

The Leaving Day

Rusty lay still snoring at the break of dawn, sprawled out on his twoleg's couch, a bottle of 'Kitty Beer' in his paw. He woke up, and saw that the sun was beginning to rise.

"OH beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Rusty screamed, his eyeballs popping out of his head. He ran to his closet, and found that everyone had taken their stuff, and was on their way to the party circle. He gathered all his stuff, everything out of his closet, and put it in his super gigantic duffle, stuffed his pots and pans and cooking gear in the duffle, and took his guide and ran to the party circle where everyone was whispering. He got up on the rock.

"My people!" he yowled. "LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!" Everyone started partying, and Rusty went crowd surfing. Stone was doing the macerena with Star, Princess, Marie, Fern, Autumn, and Desert. Rusty opened up Kitty Beer, and started drinking with Henry, Smudge, Raven, Storm, and Ash. They all partyed, until the sun came out.

"Hey wait a second," Stone said. The DJ from out of no where stopped DJ-ing, and everyone was frozen. "Shouldn't we leave."

"Oh- yeah!" Rusty said, dropping his beer. Everyone's jaws dropped. STONE WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT!

"Wow..." Autumn mewed. "STONE WAS RIGHT! ITS THE SIGN OF THE APOCOLYPSE!" Stone smiled, and winked at Star. Everyone took their gear(The she-cats carrying six duffles, a backpack, AND two suitcases, and marched.

"WE GO EAST!" Rusty said, pointing towards the forest. He stood at the front of the line followed by the she-cats, and then the rest of the toms. "WE MARCH TO VACATION AND WE MARCH REAL STRAIGHT!"

"WE MARCH TO VACATION AND WE MARCH REAL STRAIGHT!" the rest of the cats chanted.

"WE DO NOT STOP UNTIL TEN AFTER EIGHT!" Rusty yowled.

"WE DO NOT STOP UNTILTEN AFTER EIGHT!" the rest of the cats chanted again.

"EVEN WHEN THE WEATHER IS HARSH!" Rusty yowled.

"EVEN WHEN THE WEATHER IS HARSH!" the rest of the cats said.

"WE DO NOT STRIP IN A TWOLEG'S YARD!" Rusty yowled.

"WE DO NOT STRIP IN A TWO LEG'S YARD!" the cats yowled.

"SOUND OFF!" Rusty yowled.

"ONE TWO!"

"SOUND OFF!" Rusty chanted.

"THREE FOUR!"

"BREAK IT ON DOWN!" Rusty said as he marched.

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR, ONE TWO! THREE FOUR!"

"AND AGAIN!" Rusty yowled. He turned and saw Star was missing. He turned, and saw her in a twoleg's yard, Stripping for the birds in a birdbath.

"OOO LALA!" the birds said.

"STAR!" Rusty screamed. "WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO STRIP IN A TWOLEG'S YARD!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Star said, pulling her shirt and skirt back on. "I thaught you said, Even When The Weather's Harsh, we DO strip in a twoleg's yard!" At this Rusty took off his duffle lay down, and started doing crunches.

"Future..." he said. "Future!"

"Under a shady tree, you and me!" Stone sang. Desert rolled her eyes, and slapped Rusty.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, LOSER!" she yowled. Rusty sat up, and got his duffle bag back on.

"Thanks, Desert," Rusty mewed.

"Anytime," Desert mewed, and winked at him. They marched through ThunderClan territory and WindClan territory unseen. Wow. Then, as Rusty checked his watch, he saw that it was 8:09 and 54 seconds. He kept marching, and then five seconds later Stone looked at his watch.

"RUSTY, COME ONNNNN! ITS 8:09 and 59 SECONDS!" Stone yowled. Then his watched turned to 8:10. Rusty immediately fell down, and went to sleep. The rest of them shrugged, took his Guide Book out, and Roasted Marshmallows.

* * *

**the end! R&R next chapter is...idk...-gives dumb look-**


End file.
